kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nation of Treasures
Nation of Treasures is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #2 Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in front of the National Archives building, where they see Pete sneaking in. Curious in what he is up to, they follow him into the building. They see that a gala is going on and decide to avoid any party goers. Sora, Donald and Goofy follow Pete into the Preservation Room's hallway. They lose Pete, but find a man named Ben Gates being attacked by Heartless. After they help Ben, they ask his business, in which he replies with the same question. They ask him if he's seen a big guy named Pete, Ben says that he hasn't and dismisses Sora and the gang to resume his mission. Sora asks about his mission, in which Ben replies that he is stealing an important document called the Declaration of Independence. Donald assumes that Ben is a thief and readies his staff. Ben claims that he's stealing it to protect it from a man named Ian Howes, who is also trying to steal it, as there is a treasure map on the back. Sora, Donald and Goofy ponder about if Pete could be planning to steal the Declaration for his own needs. Ben and Sora then decide to steal and protect the Declaration from both Pete and Ian. After Ben's partner, Riley, disables the security cameras, Ben discovers a password by using chemicals to reveal the invisible ink on the keyboard. While Ben removes the Declaration from its case, Ian's team arrives with Pete, hacks the security system, and attacks Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy. who manages to escape via the elevator. At the gift shop upstairs, they are spotted with the Declaration by a cashier who thinks he's trying to steal one of the store's replicas. Sora tries to pay for it with Munny, but fails and Ben is forced to pay for the document with his credit card. As they leaves, a woman named Abigail sees them and follows them outside, where she learns of their plan and quickly takes the Declaration from them and is kidnapped by Ian and Pete, who believe she has the Declaration. During the chase, Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy rescue her from Ian and Pete who soon realizes they have bought a replica along with the real one. Abigail still wants the Declaration to be returned, but Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Riley were able to force her to work with them to examine the clue. While the FBI track Ben's identity through his credit card purchase, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Riley, and Abilgail drive to Ben's father's house in Philadelphia, much to his father's surprise and dismay. When they examine the Declaration, they discover an Ottendorf cipher on the back, which Ben believes to reference the Silence Dogood letters written by Benjamin Franklin. Ben's father once possessed these letters, but recently donated them to the Franklin Institute. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Riley head to the museum, where they decode the message, which points to the steeple of Independence Hall—the original location of the Liberty Bell; however, Ian also makes the same deduction and heads there with his men with Pete. They enter the steeple at the time shown on the reverse side of a one hundred dollar bill—2:22. A shaft of sunlight points to a spot where Ben discovers a pair of spectacles with multiple colored lenses hidden inside a brick. The spectacles reveal an additional clue on the back of the Declaration—"Heere at the Wall"—which Ben believes is a reference to Wall Street and Broadway. When they notice Ian's men, they decide to split up. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Abigail and Riley lose the Declaration to Pete, and Ben is captured by FBI agent Peter Sadusky. Sora contacts Ian and offers him the next clue in exchange for his help rescuing Ben from the FBI. Under the pretense of an exchange, Ian lures the FBI to the USS Intrepid in New York City, where one of Ian's men intercepts Ben's mike, causing the FBI to lose track of him and allowing him to escape by jumping overboard where another one of Ian's men helps him bypass the FBI. Ian returns the Declaration and pipe as promised. When Ben fails to reveal the entire clue, Ian shows that he's captured Patrick, forcing them to reveal additional information that points to Trinity Church. Inside the church, Ben reexamines the document and discovers yet another clue: "Beneath Parkington Lane." They soon discover a secret tunnel in the basement, which leads to a large shaft with an old staircase and elevator system. The staircase collapses as the group narrowly escape with their lives at the cost of Shaw's. At the bottom of the shaft, they find a room lit by a lantern, which Ben and Sora use to convince Ian that it signifies Paul Revere's Ride—a clue pointing to the Old North Church in Boston. Ian and his men leave Ben, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riley, Abigail, and Patrick stranded as they ascend to the surface, unaware that they've been given a false clue. Ben then pushes a button engraved on the wall of the "unfinished pyramid the all-seeing eye", which opens a passage to an empty room. Patrick sympathizes with Ben and admits that the treasure is real, and soon Ben discovers a panel on the wall with an engraving in the shape of the Charlotte pipe, which he uses to open another passage that leads to a vast chamber containing the National Treasure (which contained the scrolls from the Library of Alexandria) and stairs leading to the surface. When the seven ascend back to the church, Ben calls in the FBI and learns that Sadusky is a Freemason. The two arrange a deal: the Declaration will be returned in exchange for him, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riley, and Abigail being cleared of wrongdoing, and the Gates family and Riley being given credit for the discovery of the treasure to be distributed among the museums of the world. With the help of Ben, Ian and his men are captured by the FBI at the Old North Church and charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, and trespassing on government property. Pete distracts the FBI by summoning a horde of Heartless. Ian takes this time to try and kill Ben and Sora for attempting to double cross him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ben defeat Ian and the horde of Heartless. Ian and his men are arrested and Pete escapes. Ben gives Sora the Lifelong Fortune keychain as they leave to the Gummi Ship. Second Visit TBA Characters * Ben Gates (Corey Burton) * Riley Poole (Quinton Flynn) * Dr. Abigail Chase (Michelle Ruff) * Patrick Gates (Jon Voight) * Ian Howes (Robin Atkin Downes) * Peter Sadusky (Corey Burton) * Mitch Wilkinson (Ed Harris) Boss themes First Visit * Ian Howes - Vim and Vigor Second Visit * Ruler of the Sky - Dance to the Death Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion